The End is Just Another Beginning
by The Jedi Wizard
Summary: Harry Potter is the master of death, or he was at one point, what would happen if Harry went back to save people, but he changed the entire outcome of the War? Will life be the same? Parings as they should be. R&R Lemons/ Smut in later chapters, trust me.
1. Chapter 1

The End is Just Another Beginning

Chapter 1 The End

Harry Potter lay curled up next to his beautiful wife Ginny Weasley, sleeping very peacefully. He awoke to his bedroom, still thinking of his dream, flying on his trusty Firebolt, soaring through the air. He looked at his sleeping wife, still as beautiful as she had been a hundred and fifty years ago. He thought of all the wonderful things they had done together, gone to Auror School, had the kids, and taught at Hogwarts. He teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, she replacing Madam Pomfrey as the nurse at Hogwarts, then becoming Headmaster after McGonagall retired, and finally he himself retiring. Now he and Ginny enjoyed kids as well as grandchildren, great grandchildren and soon to be great-great grandchildren, all of whom he enjoyed immensely.

As he drifted off to sleep again, he felt warmth envelop him. He opened his eyes to be curled in a ball at what he remembered exactly as his Kings Cross Station, there was a wooden bench, and on it sat a woman with a striking resemblance of his own, knowing instantly it was his father.

"Keep your mouth closed, it keeps the nargles out." Harry closed his mouth dumbstruck.

"I cant believe that its really you." He said.

"Why not? Simply because you have waited your whole life to meet your mother and I?" he questioned.

"Yes," was all he could reply.

"You have a choice as before, but this one has much more at stake than the last."

Harry could not imagine a choice that had more at stake than dying or going back and defeating Voldemort.

"As you were a wielder of all the Deathly Hallows, Thanatos decided to give you a second chance." He continued on.

"Why would I need a second chance? I have lived a full life, I regret nothing." He replied.

"Do you remember when you used the time turner?" He asked.

"Yes, more than one innocent life can be spared." Then it dawned on him, "you want me to go back and change things, save everyone that died."

"Precisely, except you wont be in another body, if you so chose to take that path." His father said.

Harry thought of all the people that had been killed Fred, Sirius, Snape, Dumbledore, he could save them all. Instantly he knew what he had to do.

"I'll do it, send me back." He said forcefully, standing up.

"Before you go," his father stood up and embraced him, Harry happy to be in his father's arms for the first time he remembered.

As he pulled away he felt a familiar feeling of being forced through a rubber tube, then it stopped, an instant before a boom worthy of a cannon.


	2. Chapter 2 Keeper of Secrets

**Chapter 2 Keeper of Secrets**

Harry remembered this as if it were yesterday. His annoying uncle saying he had a gun, Hagrid asking for tea, tying the gun in a knot, and it happened exactly in the same way, the only difference was now he had to act it all, mostly being more interested in his new eleven year old body than what was actually going on. When they left as Harry climbed on to Hagrid's motorcycle, he realized with a start that it was his motorcycle. Well in his last life it had, after Ginny had her father fix it up for him. The thought of Ginny made him sad, he had to wait until at least a year before he could even be friends with her, not even to mention dating.

Harry and Hagrid had the same talk, Harry trying to remember all that he said, not wanting to mess things up too much.

The next morning Harry was awoke expecting the whole night to be a dream, expecting to see Ginny curled up beside him with and owl insistently tapping at the window. He was sadly mistaken. He reached into Hagrid's pocket and withdrew the five Knuts to pay for the morning paper. He paid and took the paper, across the top it read, Cannons beat Harpies in Huge Upset! Harry continued to browse the paper seeing nothing of interest, folded it and woke Hagrid up. Once he was fully up a look of puzzlement crossed his face.

"How did you pay for the paper?" he questioned.

"Oh, err I just grabbed some change out of your pocket, five of the copper ones I think." Harry tried to cover his mistake.

"How did you know which it was?"

"I didn't." Harry replied.

So Hagrid just brushed it off as coincidence.

Harry knew they were off to Gringotts, and he couldn't wait, to get money and a wand, all the things he would need for school, he was so excited. Harry was thinking so much he almost forgot,

"Hagrid, I don't have any money." He said mournfully.

"Ya don't think ya parents left you high and dry did you?" Hagrid asked.

"Well no."

"Exactly! That's why we are going to Gringotts, ain't no safer place, save for Hogwarts." He said proudly.

Diagon Alley looked exactly the same as I left it, except that it looked newer, and there were fewer shops, but other than that it looked, as it should, magical. And so they walked down the alley, thankfully to Harry no one recognizing him. They window-shopped on the way to Gringotts, finally stopping at the massive entrance.

"Alright there Harry?"

"Excellent, lets go."

When they entered and went down to his vault Harry realized with a start that the goblin in the cart was Griphook. Harry withdrew enough for what he was planning and went back up, stopping for the sorcerer's stone on the way. When they reached the lobby Harry politely asked if he could meet Hagrid at Madam Malkins, he wanted to ask the goblins something. Hagrid's reply was, "goblins are dangerous, don't cross them," and was off.

Harry asked of he could see an Account Manager; he was quickly delivered to Ganak, Manager of the Big Three.

"Hello Ganak, I am Harry Potter, I wish to see my account holdings please."

"Very well Mr. Potter, as it shows here, you have 100,000 dollars in your trust fund which can be used at any time as well as an estimated 257 million in your family trust as well as an estimated 10 million in real estate, stocks, as well as jewels, paintings and other artwork." Ganak reported.

"And how may I access my family trust?"

"By turning 17 or claiming your duty as Head of House, entailing a spot on Wizengamot, and care for all servants."

"Servants?"

"I believe you currently have 7 house elves Mr. Potter." Ganak said officially.

I paled; I had never had servants in my life before, why did I now? Did they die? What happened to them, did they know my parents? I again knew what I had to do.

"I claim my duty to the Noble House of Potter, knowingly I accept the duty and all it entails as Head of the house of Potter."

"Very well Mr. Potter, you now have access to all accounts and your trust fund has been merged with your family trust. How would you like to proceed?"

"I would like to do three things, one I want to sell all my stocks, what ever price, I don't care. Actually I take that back do I have any stock in Quidditch Incorporated?"

"Why yes, you currently are holding 37 percent of the company." Ganak said.

"Keep that, sell the rest, secondly I want a list of everything that is in my vault, and thirdly I want…"

Harry left the bank and headed strait to Ollivanders, getting his trusty eleven-inch holly wand with Fawkes's feather.

Just as he was entering, Draco and his mother were leaving, man that kid is a tool, and his son, harry thought, laughing when James and Albus had pulled that prank on little Scorpius, he had no idea, making it all the better.

Harry purchased new robes as well as muggle clothes as all he had were Dudley's old ones. He was just about to go looking for Hagrid when he heard out side the window.

"Harry, Happy Birthday!" holding up a beautiful Owl named Hedwig. As he stepped into the alley a musical cry came from above, Harry looked up to see Vahni, or V as his kids used to love to call him, and he was Harry's Phoenix. He circled around a few times, getting everyone's attention before swooping down to a perch at Eelyops Owl Emporium, signifying which one he wanted. Hagrid stood amazed.

"I never seen one so public, their amazing creatures, this one in particular." Hagrid commented.

"Ya, he really is beautiful, Hagrid can we get a perch?"

"What for?" he asked bewildered.

"V."

"Who is V?" Hagrid asked even more bewildered.

"My phoenix."

"And how do you reckon that?" Hagrid asked.

"Well, he just told me we are bonded for life, I think that might mean something Hagrid."

"Oh, well we best be getting that perch then wont we, lets just pop back over there. How's that sound eh?"

"Excellent!"

As Hagrid got a suitable perch Harry started stroking V right where he liked it.

"How is it you have a mind of a man who has lived through so much but your body is that of a fledgling?"

"You of all creatures should know about rebirth, that is what this is in essence." Harry thought

"In essence?" the beautiful creature intoned.

"I have already lived this life, you bonded with me shortly after I killed Lord Voldemort and you were with me until the day I died, in that life. But this is a new one, and I intend to make full use out of it."

"Wisely said, you are indeed not a fledgling, but a powerful wizard not near as old as I but old for your kind, and very old indeed if you make it that far again."

"As I plan to with the only person I will ever truly love, I just have to meet her."

Just then Hagrid came tromping out with just the one V had wanted.

"Well Harry do you have just about everything?" Hagrid asked

"All I need is my books, Flourish and Blotts its is."

As they go there Hagrid said he would wait outside, as he couldn't fit through the doorway. Perfect, Harry thought, my plan is falling right into place. Harry bought his books and arranged some other purchases. He walked out to Hagrid who was just standing by the door almost like a guard.

"Am I going back to the Dursleys?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid so, but you will be fine, I'm sure of it, and if you need anything just send me an owl."

"Ok." And with that they were off, Hagrid dropped of Harry then quickly left. Harry let himself in, walking up the stairs alerting his aunt and Uncle of his presence.


	3. Chapter 3 The Evans Wrath

**Chapter 3 The Evan's Wrath**

Harry let himself in, trying to be quiet but, walking up the stairs, the 4th step creaked and alerted his aunt and Uncle of his presence.

"Boy, get in here NOW!" Vernon yelled.

Harry walked into the sitting room boiling with rage.

"My name is Harry, not boy, I am a living person not a freak. I simply am more evolved than you in every way. If you so address me with anything other than kind words and respect, then Dudley's tail will be the least of your worries." Harry said with cold anger, fuming with hate.

"Who do you think you are, a wizard? You're a stupid child, who doesn't know anything of the real world. You think you are so special because you are like your bastard father, but let me tell you, you are a nothing, a nobody that would have died on the street if it weren't for me. Now show ME some respect or you will live in that cupboard of the rest of your puny existence you call a life."

"You cant even imagine what I have seen Vernon Dursley, you have never had to take a man's life, never had to see people you love die right in front of your eyes, you think that just because you are bigger than me you can boss me around, but let me tell you something," Harry rising up to his full height, still a full head shorter than Vernon, "My bastard father will be a million times better father and person than you will ever be because he had the ability to love, and you know what else, you're an abusive asshole."

Just as he said that Vernon backhanded him almost across the room, his vein bulging to a fearful size.

"And you know what else, you're a leech sucking all the best out of life." Harry turning to Petunia as she just stood there and watched. "Your better than him Aunt Petunia, he is almost bankrupt, and he has been from almost the day you married him, all he wants is your money, he doesn't love you, all he loves is money and betting, he puts all his and your money into horse races and he has been doing for the last 13 years, you deserve someone better than this lowlife you call your husband, he just eats sleeps and bets on horses, and the time he is at "work," in reality he is going to the track to waste your money away."

Vernon had paled, his face gone sheet white, trying to come up with some plausible explanation, but he just stood there shocked.

"Vernon is this true? Have you been lying to me for 13 years?"

"Petunia, I wanted to tell you so many times but-"

"No, get out of MY house you, you, imbecile, you scruffy looking Nerfherder!" Petunia screeched at him. "Now since you bet so much I will bet you something, if you are not out of mine and Diddykins life forever, you will never forget the wrath of Petunia Evans!"

As Vernon scrambled out of the house faster than was thought possible for a man of his size, Harry was impressed, so that's where I got my temper, he thought to himself.

Once he was out the door, Petunia couldn't hold it any longer and broke down crying, she had just lost the man she had thought she loved for almost 15 years. Harry stood there for a second unsure what to do. He decided to go give is aunt a hug, and that's just what he did. She wept into his shoulder for what seemed like hours. Finally after the crying had gone from gushing to sobs to sniffles, she finally stopped, still holding Harry tightly. Harry though with a start that this was the first time he had ever hugged his aunt, in both of his lives.

Dudley slowly poked his head out from the hallway, staring at the strange sight he beheld.

"Mom, what's gonna happen now?" Dudley asked suddenly afraid.

Petunia released that Harry should have been her surrogate son, but instead was a stranger to her. She realized how terrible she had been to Harry, and yet he still showed the kindness and love as to a child would a mother. How could she have done that to him?

"It wasn't your fault Aunt Petunia, he doesn't control you anymore, you are free."

"Thank you Harry, I am so sorry for, for everything." Turning to Dudley, she said, "I have no idea, we will just have to wait and see."

**Thank you all for reading! I plan on trying to get a chapter done a night, if i can. I would really appreciate it if you review, then i know what i need to work on, Thanks- JediEmperor5**


	4. Chapter 4 Petunia's Repair

**Chapter 4 Petunia's Repair**

"Thank you Harry, I am so sorry for, for everything." Turning to Dudley, she said, "I have no idea, we will just have to wait and see."

The following morning Harry awoke to breakfast in bed, a heaping plate of food awaited him, with eggs, bacon, hash browns, biscuits and gravy, a magnificent spread. His aunt stood awkwardly watching him; his reaction was priceless, absolute astonishment, to complete gratitude.

"Aunt Petunia what is all this? I understand its food but why are you doing this?" Harry asked.

"I realized that I treated an absolute scumbag immensely better than my own flesh and blood. And I didn't mind, it didn't bother me. Well now it does, and I want to be there for my nephew, like I should have been there for my little sister. I hated that she was better than me, that she was a witch, she was prettier, my parents loved her more, I resented her, but most of all I wanted to be her."

Harry was shocked at his Aunt for the second time that morning, she completely opened up to him, wanting to be the mother figure he had wanted for so many years. He gladly accepted, shoveling food into his mouth. How different things are this time around, if things keep changing I will have a completely different life, and I will have nothing to go by, Harry thought to himself.

Over the next few weeks a new mood was about at Number 4 Privet Drive, a happy mood, on that hadn't been there since before Petunia lived there. A routine was settled into, Aunt Petunia made breakfast, then Harry was free to do whatever he wanted, eat all he wanted, watch the TV as much as he could, a far cry from his eleven years prior in this life. On what he assumed as a cloudy dark morning of September 1st, Harry Potter awoke, dreaming of his wedding, his heart aching for Ginny Weasley, today would be the "first" time he met her, he was bubbling with excitement, not looking at the time he leaped from bed and started to prepare for the day. When he went downstairs, his aunt wasn't even up yet, strange because he knew he got up a good hour or more after her, so he went to wake her up.

"Aunt Petunia, Aunt Petunia," Harry whispered, "Come-on, I have am going to Hogwarts today."

Petunia looked at her clock, and then up at her excited nephew, "Harry do you know what time it is?"

"No, why?"

"Its 4 in the morning."

"Oh, sorry Aunt Petunia, I will let you sleep."

"Thank you, see you at 7."

Harry walked back to his room, closing his door. He started pacing and twirling his wand in his hand for lack of something better to do. An idea came into his mind, slowly turning into a desire, he looked at his wand, pointed it at his water bottle by his bed, empty. Pointing his wand directly into the bottle, he did the hand movement as he said, "Augumenti." His water bottle filling up to the top before harry canceled the spell. Wondering if a letter from the Improper Use of Magic, Harry knew from all the time at the Ministry that if you were not contacted within 28 minutes you successfully pulled off underage magic. After what seemed like lifetime an owl dotted the distance, disappointed he couldn't do magic while not in school, he resolved to talk to Ginny today, letting her see him as a person not a hero of unattainable standards.

An owl pecking at he window broke him of his revere, opening the window to let the bird in. He put some water and owl treats out. He removed the letter, wholly expecting it to start abusing him of underage magic, but instead it was a letter from Ganak, his Account Manager.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Enclosed is a list of all that is currently in the Potter Vault, I apologize for the delay, it was simply due to the vast amount of valuable items your family has collected. As well as the list there is a verification of…_

_Sincerely_

_Lufe Ganak_

_Head of Account Management of the Big Three_

Harry smiled, his plan was set in place and all he had to do was wait until next year. On top of that he cold do magic and the Ministry were none the wiser, this was going to be a good year.

"Harry, are you ready?" Aunt Petunia called up to him.

With a start Harry realized it was time to go to Hogwarts and see the love of his life, whom he missed dearly.

"Yes Aunt Petunia, I will be down in a second," Harry said ready to start a new chapter in his life.


	5. Chapter 5 The Train Ride

**Chapter 5 The Train Ride**

With that Harry rushed off with Hedwig and his trunk. Harry heard her before he saw them,

"Always packed with muggles."

"Mum, cant I go…" Ginny asked holding her mothers hand.

"You're not old enough, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first. Percy, Fred and George all vanished onto the platform, Harry saw her, and she looked just as beautiful as she always has, albeit with a childish look. Harry walked shyly to Mrs. Weasley and asked, "Excuse me, could, er… help me get on the platform?"

"Sure dear, its Ron's first time as well." Harry looked over at Ron and smiled, Ron grinned back.

"Now," Mrs. Weasley explained, "Walk strait at the barrier between platform 9 and 10. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if your nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Harry, turning to Ginny said, "Your time will come, everything happens to everybody sooner or later." Giving her a half smile. She in turn smiled widely back, happy that someone thought she should go to Hogwarts.

With that Harry took off at the barrier, leaving the Weasley's shocked. He disappeared into the barrier, to reappear on the other side; happy he was changing things for the better.

Harry loaded his bags with the help of Fred and George, he finally found an empty compartment, and as soon as he sat down, Ron came in.

"Do you mind?" He asked.

"No not at all." Harry replied.

"Do I know you from somewhere? You look really familiar, do I know you? Never mind. Did you hear, Harry Potter is on the train!"

"Oh really?" Harry answered amused, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley." Putting out his hand.

"Harry, Harry Potter." Taking his hand. Ron had a stricken look on his face.

"Oh, I feel like an idiot, asking Harry Potter if he knew that Harry Potter was on the train. Do you have the scar?" Ron asked nervously.

Harry grinned and pushed up his hair revealing the lightning bolt on his forehead.

"Wicked." Ron said thoroughly impressed.

"Anything off the cart dears?" A smiling, dimpled lady asked pushing a trolley laden with all sorts of sweets.

"I'm set." Holding up a mashed sandwich, "Mom always forgets that I don't like corned beef." Ron said looking downcast.

"We'll take the lot." Harry said holding out a hand full of Galleons. Ron's eyes widened looking at the money.

As soon as they settled in, Harry and Ron started talking about Hogwarts, Harry tried not to let too much on, that he had studied there for 7 years and then taught for another 50 at the magnificent castle. As the conversation progressed it ended up on one thing, Quidditch. Ron started playing with Percy's old wand idly in his hand. Suddenly a familiar brown bushy haired girl burst into their compartment.

"Have either of you seen a toad? This boy Neville has lost one." Both boys shook their heads.

"Oh," seeing Ron's wand in his hand, "Are you doing magic? I've only been practicing basic spells but they worked for me. Lets see it then."

Ron cleared his throat and began.

_Sunshine, Daises, Butter Mellow,_

_Turn this stupid, big rat yellow._

Both Hermione and Ron were both too preoccupied with Ron's spell that neither of them noticed Harry casting the nonverbal transfiguration spell to change Scabbers fur yellow. But Harry mixing up the wording cast the spell to change an Animagus to their human form.

As Scabbers grew, Harry realized his mistake almost immediately, Ron and Hermione on the other hand, believed that it was Ron who had cast the spell, were frozen in fear, unsure what was happening. Ron finally recovered and pushed the rapidly growing Peter Pettigrew on to the floor, standing and stepping away from the disgusting creature. Hermione screamed and grabbed at the closest thing she could to bury her head into to hide, which as it happened, was Ron Weasley's shoulder. Ron's arms automatically wrapped around her protecting her from the writhing Peter Pettigrew. Harry stunned Peter, and thought, this is good, now Sirius could walk a free man.

**Switch**

Far away in the Teachers Compartment sat Minerva McGonagall, reading a list of all that had been covered in the Prefects meeting, she was pleased, her favorite students son, Harry Potter was safely on his way to Hogwarts. She heard a blood-curling scream and jolted up. She rushed down the train to find Hermione Granger wrapped in a tight embrace with Ron Weasley, both looking absolutely terrified. Her eyes passed them on to a scraggly boy with glasses and a look that could instill fear in to Lord Voldemort. Thankfully it was not directed at her but rather a lump of a person, one that she had previously had believed dead for nigh on eleven years, Peter Pettigrew.

**Switch**

Harry was oblivious to McGonagall when she rushed into the room.

_He betrayed my parents!_

_Give him to Dumbledore, get Sirius released. _

_He should pay of what he has done. _

_He will, by the Dementors hand, or mouth in their case._

The battle raged on inside Harry head, he finally realized that McGonagall was staring at him, and Ron and Hermione were terrified, both holding the other, that was a interesting development, perhaps they wouldn't wait so long to figure out that they were made for each other Harry mused. About the time Harry broke from his revere, as did Ron and Hermione, realizing that they were hugging quite tightly, they broke apart, embarrassed that they had just met and were tightly embracing in fear.

"Well, Mr. Potter, is it not? What is going on in here? And why is a supposed dead man on the floor of this compartment?"

But before Harry answered, Hermione beat him to the punch,

"Its my fault Professor, I asked this boy," gesturing to Ron, "to perform magic, I'm muggleborn see and I was curious. After Ron did the spell, his rat, which he preformed the spell on, transformed into that person."

"And you are-"

"Granger, Hermione Granger."

McGonagall looked appraisingly at what she assumed to be the last of the Weasley boys, Ron.

"And you are?" Looking at Ron.

"Ron Weasley ma'am."

"Well, Mr. Weasley, could you tell me the incantation for the spell you preformed?"

Ron recited the verse, scared out of his wits he was going to be chucked into Azkaban.

"Not to worry Mr. Weasley, you aren't going to Azkaban tonight," reading the worry on his face, "But perhaps you should exercise caution, doing spells taught to you by your jokers of brothers, might lead you into more trouble than naught."

Ron nodded his head vigorously, reminding Harry of all the American muggles and their head bopping.

"I am going to take Mr. Pettigrew with me, I fear that their may be a falsely accused behind the walls of Azkaban," said McGonagall thinking of Sirius Black. "I suggest that you change into your robes, I suspect that we will be arriving at Hogwarts soon."

Professor McGonagall levitating Peter Pettigrew out of the compartment and down the train drew many strange looks, but no one questioned her. When she arrived in the Teachers Compartment she dropped him, and sent a Patronus to none other than, Albus Dumbledore.

Back in the first year compartment, sat Harry, berating himself for screwing up so incredibly huge. He felt like he was back in Auror School when he couldn't figure out which one changed body features and which changed Animagi to human form. Ron and Hermione sat looking at the floor of the compartment every once in a while casting furtive glances at the other.

They changed and came back to the compartment just in time for the train to pull into Hogsmead.

"First years this way!" Hagrid called out. As Harry came upon Hagrid, Hagrid asked, "All right their Harry?"

"Ya, this year is gonna be great." Harry said as he walked to the boats that would take him across the Black Lake.

* * *

><p><strong>Im so sorry for taking so long to update, School was being, difficult, but that was over and then Christmas, everything was against me but here is a nice long chapter, thats not really that long but longer than normal, somewhat. So have a good Christmas, or Hanukah, or Kwanza, whatever you celebrate, have a good time. JediEmperor5 P.S. I need a Marauders name for Harry, Review and give my your ideas, i suspect that i will need it in the next couple days or week, you never know, give me good reviews and i might get it up faster, hint hint...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 First Night Back

**Chapter 6 First Night Back**

As the First years assembled by the entrance of the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy approached Harry followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle.

"So, its true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Draco stated looking at Harry. All chatter stopped, everyone listening intently to Malfoy and Harry's conversation.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle," looking like exactly what they were, thickheaded muscle. "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Harry snorted, he would never be friends with Malfoy, he was a complete prat, even after Harry had saved his life. Ron snorted as well, Malfoy ignored Harry's but being the prat he was decided he probably could beat Ron in a fight, and decided he would make a fool of him.

Turning to Ron he said, "Think my name is funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told my all the Weasleys have red hair freckles, and more children than they can afford."

"Or perhaps they care for each other, and stand by their friends side no matter what, they don't switch sides every time they sense the slightest personal gain of power. They love each other, not just pretend to love a son that is an arrogant prat just like his father." Harry said in a low voice, channeling all the hate he had towards the young Malfoy, looking absolutely terrifying to everyone around him.

"How dare you insult my father!" Malfoy said angrily, raising his wand.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall said reproachfully, "How dare you raise your wand on a fellow student! And not even before you are sorted, a poor choice let me assure you. Once you are sorted we will be discussing some major repercussions for your actions."

"Yes ma'am," Malfoy said very abashed.

"Now, shortly you will be sorted into your houses-" At this point Harry tuned her out he knew all about the houses, he had been head of one, he had given that same speech himself more times he could count.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall said, "and follow me."

Harry wasn't near as nervous as he had been the first time around, he walked in and waited for his turn, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Lavender were all sorted into Gryffindor, as well as the others.

"Potter, Harry" McGonagall called out.

The whispering increased drastically, but Harry ignored it, walking up to the stool, sat down as the sorting hat was placed on his head.

"Well, well what have we here, it seems to me, that I have already placed you, yet, I have never touched your mind before, interesting quite interesting. Lots of courage, not a bad mind and a will to prove yourself."

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin," Harry chanted in his head.

"Not Slytherin eh? You could be great you know, it's all here in your head. Very well. GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat shouting the last word, Harry stood, incredibly relieved. Harry walked to the ever so familiar table, a smile spreading across his face as the twins were shouting "We Got Potter!" Over and over, and everyone cheering loudly. Pounding him on the back when he reached the table.

Ron and Dean Thomas were sorted into Gryffindor, and Blaise Zambini into Slytherin.

Professor Dumbledore stood, effectively silencing the hall. "Some beginning of the year reminders for some, new rules for others. The Forbidden forest is off limits to all," he said casting a glance in the twins' direction. "Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor is off limits to all, unless you wish to die a most painful death."

"What do you suppose is in there?" Harry asked Ron.

"A big ass dog." Said Ron jokingly; having no clue how close he really was to the truth.

"Now off to bed, pip pip."

Harry, Ron and Hermione exited together, banned together by their, for Ron and Hermione, horrific experience. They talked about what they thought they thought they would be learning, what their plans were, how their summer was, Harry stayed mostly quiet during that part, and what happened on the train.

When they arrived at the common room, Harry was hit with a powerful feeling of loneliness, and overpowering love, it enveloped him and made him warm to his very core, the same feeling he felt after Ginny and he made love, one of happiness and being complete. He walked up to his four-poster bed and fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow, dreaming of one thing, Ginny.

**Switch**

Ginny Weasley sat on her bed brushing her hair after a hot shower, loving the feeling of the brush going through her hair. Just as she finished, Arthur Weasley came in.

"Going to bed, pumpkin?" He asked his daughter sweetly.

"After you tell me a story." She replied like every night.

"Alright, what shall it be tonight? A knight in shining armor defeating a dragon? The last Quidditch world cup?" which had just been quite recently.

"No," Ginny said adamantly, "Harry Potter."

"What about him?"

"The night he killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Well it all started when-" Arthur told is only daughter, telling her the fantastical tale.

Ginny listened, feeling sorry for the boy she didn't even know, not knowing that she had met him that very morning. She wished he could have a happy life, and not have to live without his parents, to have someone to love him. She could love him she thought, a warm feeling enveloping her as she thought this, all the way down to the tips of her toes, feeling overpowering love for a boy she had hardly met. She drifted off to sleep, believing she was dreaming about a possible future, but in reality, it was Harry's memories of her and Harry that they were both watching, hundreds of miles apart, oblivious to the other.

* * *

><p><strong>I got this up faster, i hope you like it and had a good holiday, submit your Marauder name for Harry. As always please review. JediEmperor5<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 First Day at Hogwarts

**Chapter 7 First Day at Hogwarts**

Harry awoke to a tapping at the window, Harry's phoenix V on the windowsill. Harry let him in, V jumped into the room.

"Harry, you are a proven wizard, but in this life, you have not earned a phoenix yet. I will come back, when you sacrifice everything, and give yourself to the light again. Goodbye, for now."

"Goodbye, for now." Harry said with a twinge of sadness in his voice, watching the magnificent bird unfurl his wings and soar off into the night sky.

Harry returned to his bed, tossing a turning until he finally succumbed to sleep early in the morning.

"Harry!" yelled Ron, "Get up, you'll be late for breakfast." Throwing a pillow at him.

"Fine, I'm up." Harry yawned. Harry got ready and stumbled down to breakfast when he got there, a student he didn't recognize delivered a note to him in long, narrow, slanted writing.

_Mr. Potter, _

_I wish to speak with you on events that happened on the train ride to Hogwarts, if you could please join me in my office tomorrow at 7 o'clock._

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

"You got one too then?" Ron asked.

"Yea, did Hermione?"

"Don't know, haven't seen her all morning."

"Oh, Potions the first class right?" Harry asked Ron, knowing the answer.

"Ya, then transfiguration and charms. We better go if we want to make it on time."

"Lets go."

Harry guided them to the dungeon, and the Potions room, refraining from using the secret passageways; as a result they were almost late. It was not noticed by Snape, as he wasn't there either.

Snape burst into the room telling the scared first years, "There will be no silly incantations or wand waving in this class, Ah, Mr. Potter our new- celebrity," Snape said as his cold black eyes passed over Harry, but Harry noticed something he almost missed, when he made direct eye contact with Snape, he softened for the tiniest sliver of a second, then went back to being the same hard Snape.

"I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper to death. If you aren't a bunch of dunderheads."

Harry and Ron exchanged glances, then looking at Hermione at the edge of her seat waiting for an opportunity to prove herself that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter! Tell me, what would I get if I added a powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

" You would get a very strong sleeping potion otherwise known as the Draught of Living Death." Harry said, happy he was beating Snape at his own game.

"Correct, Mr. Potter," looking at him with the utmost loathing. "Very well, Mr. Potter lets try again, tell me where would I find a Bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat, its medicinal properties cure most poisons." Harry said remembering what happened to Ron in his sixth year.

"Thank you Mr. Potter I asked where to find it, not what it did."

"But I said that too."

"A point from Gryffindor, for… for cheek."

Snape set them up in pairs for a simple potion of curing boils; the only person he seemed to like was Malfoy. Just as Neville was about to add the porcupine quills that would almost destroy the room, Harry told him not to put them in.

"Is there something you wish to share with the class Mr. Potter?"

"No Professor, just telling Neville not to put the quills in yet so he doesn't get boils all over his body."

"Tell me Mr. Potter, how could you possibly know that Mr. Longbottom would erupt in boils if he put the quills in?" Snape asked suspicious.

"My eyes weren't the only things that I inherited from my mother." Harry said with a twinkle in his eye like he knew something Snape didn't.

"Oh really? Stay after class Potter, I need speak with you."

Harry and Ron finished their potion right after Hermione and Lavender, most of it done by Hermione, they finished and cleaned up their station right before Snape dismissed them.

Harry walked up to Snape's desk, curious to his request.

"So, Potter how did you know about Longbottom and the boils, and that your mother had an aptitude for potions? I believed you live with your," emphasizing the word, "Muggle, relatives."

"Well I just figured that making the cure for boils, if you messed it up, you would get boils. And Aunt Petunia told me that my mother liked potions and was quite good at it. She said you were friends with her, could you tell me about her?" Harry asked, trying to get Snape to open up and be a nice person and not perceive Harry as a second James.

"I'm sorry Potter but I only knew her in passing."

"So that's why you love her so much? Why she nicknamed you? Why you hate me because she chose James, your archrival over you. Why your Patronus is the same as hers? Why you are a double agent because of her? You just knew her in passing? Bullshit." Harry said his temper rising, how could he say that, they were best friends!

Snape's eyes widened as harry spoke, finally he whispered, "How could you possibly know all that?"

"You will find out tomorrow night." Harry said vaguely, and left, ignoring all of Snape's other questions.

Much to his surprise Ron and Hermione were outside the room waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked surprised.

"Couldn't let you get killed in there mate. Hermione and I decided to wait for you."

"But now we will all be late."

Hermione's eyes widened in fear looking at Harry,

"What?" She asked quite fearfully.

"Ya Transfiguration starts in like three minutes." Harry stated. Looking at each other they bolted for Professor McGonagall's room. Harry went through all the secret passageways he knew to get them there on time, the three of them arriving just barely late, quite breathless.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger, I was wondering when you where going to arrive."

"Sorry Professor, we got lost." Ron said looking down

"Well then perhaps I should transfigure Mr. Potter into a pocket watch, and Miss Granger into a map, at least then one of you would be on time, as it were, please, sit." McGonagall said reprimanding the three of them. She continued lecturing on transfiguring, eventually turning her desk into a pig and setting them on the task of turning a match into a needle. Harry tried to make it look like he was struggling, when he could turn the match into a dragon for all he cared.

"Mr. Potter I am aware I assigned you to transfigure a match into a needle not your brain into mush."

"Sorry Professor," Harry said looking down.

"Well what are you waiting for Mr. Potter, my approval? Lets go, chop chop."

Just then Hermione succeeded in transfiguring her match, diverting McGonagall from Harry, Harry then cast the quite simple incantation and transfigured his as well, earning him an appraising look form McGonagall. Ron managed to transfigure his just before McGonagall dismissed them; they were the only people that successfully managed it.

They went to the Great Hall for lunch, Ron asking Harry what Snape wanted.

"Oh, just how I knew that Neville would erupt in boils."

"Harry how did you know that because even I didn't know that, and I read that book he assigned back and forwards." Hermione said questioningly.

"Er- I just figured that since we were making the cure for boils that messing it up would give you boils." Harry said as they sat down to eat.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously, only partially believing him, while Ron just went with it and started eating copious amounts.

Harry managed to get through Charms without too much of a mishap, letting Hermione "beat" in mastering Wingardium Levosia. Ron once again surprised him by being the third to master the spell, but also Draco Malfoy and Dean Thomas got the hang of it.

The three of them ate dinner and headed back to the common room, to do what they considered a large amount of homework, Harry finished first, and happy he was done he decided to go to bed early and be ready the next morning so he wouldn't have to rush. Once again as he climbed into bed he felt pure happiness, and love for a beautiful feisty red haired girl. But this time as he dreamed it was like going into a Pensive, he wasn't getting married, he was watching himself getting married from where his father should have sat, and where his mother should of sat, was a cute ten year old Ginny Weasley. Subconsciously he wrapped and arm around her shoulders and squeezed her closer to him. They looked at each other and he kissed her on the forehead and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

**Switch**

At the Burrow, Arthur Weasley was telling her daughter another story about Harry Potter, when she fell asleep he tucked her blankets under her chin kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, "I love you." In her dream Ginny knew that the raven-haired boy with glasses could be none other than Harry Potter, the boy of her dreams, literally. As she looked closer at the wedding that was being preformed, it occurred to her, that wasn't just anyone getting married, it was her and Harry, but they were older, about the age you get out of Hogwarts she guessed. She liked the way the looked, but Harry, he was Gorgeous, regal and handsome, like the weight of the world was finally off his shoulders and he was the happiest man alive. The dream ended abruptly with what sounded very much like her brother Ron yelling, "Harry!"

Which coincidentally was exactly what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like the new chapter, I really need a Marauders name for Harry, because i have no ideas, period. please review. -The Jedi Wizard<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Meeting with Dumbledore

**Chapter 8 The Meeting with Dumbledore**

"Harry!" Ron yelled and threw a pillow at him.

"What?" Harry said half asleep.

"You were mumbling, sounded like I love you, over and over, then you started to thrash around and then you yelled Ginny at the top of your lungs."

"Oh," Harry said wide-awake.

"Ya its kinda creepy because my sister's name is Ginerva, but everyone calls her Ginny." Brushing it off as coincidence.

"Creepy," Harry agreed, he knew he needed to tell them, if this was gonna keep happening he had to tell Ron and Hermione, he couldn't keep them in the dark, he would do it tonight, with Dumbledore.

Harry managed to get through the day without any mishaps surprisingly. When dinner finally arrived he played with his food anxious about the up coming meeting. Finally they had to go when they arrived Snape was there standing of to the right side of Dumbledore, with Peter Pettigrew bound to a chair in front of Snape.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, please come in, sit." Dumbledore motioning to the three chairs appeared in the center of the room in somewhat of a curve shape facing Dumbledore's desk. The three of them sat wondering what was going on.

"From what I can understand, the three of you were in the compartment when this man changed from Mr. Weasley's rat to a human?"

"Yes," Harry, Ron and Hermione said.

"And from what it looked like he was writhing in pain?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," they said again.

"Interesting, yes Mr. Potter?"

"I used the incantation to transform him into a human, I wanted to just change the color of Ron's rat but I always confuse the two, it's my fault."

"How could you possibly know that incantation, you hadn't even been to Hogwarts yet, and it isn't even taught at Hogwarts!" Snape asked harshly.

"Because I learned it when I went to Auror School," Harry said simply.

"But Harry, you have to Finish Hogwarts to go to Auror school," Hermione said confused.

"I did, in my reality I am one hundred and sixty seven, eight if you could my birthday."

"Are you saying you time traveled?" Snape scoffed, Dumbledore just stared inquisitively at him.

"Yes, because I was a wielder of the Deathly Hallows, I could go back, to save the lives that were lost during the War."

"What War? Does Voldemort come back?" Snape asked as he finally comprehended the situation.

"Why am I supposed to believe you?" Snape finally questioned him the other still reeling in shock.

"You want to know how I know about my mother, your memories, not my aunt, you gave me them right before you died," Harry turning to Dumbledore said, "I know about Ariana, and it not your fault, it wasn't your spell, and Voldemort did manage to make Horcruxes."

Dumbledore finally managed to recover, "Horcruxes, and in more than one?"

"Seven, in fact." A shocked Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, wondering what possibly he could do to help Harry.

"Wait a minute, you can't time travel, that's impossible."

"You have a birthmark on your lower butt, Ron likes it a lot." The last part slipped out, he didn't want to play matchmaker, nor should he half to. Ron turned a color of red that rivaled his hair.

"We didn't- you know, do it, did we?" Hermione asked.

Now it was Harry's turn to turn a nice shade of scarlet.

"No, absolutely not, I think of you like a sister." Turning to Ron he added, "And Ron, you live outside of Ottery St. Catchpole, in the Burrow, you have a room on the fifth floor and your sister Ginny hears a story about me every night so she can sleep." Ron looked dumbfounded, then he remembered that morning.

"Wait a minute, when you were asleep last night, and you were mumbling and then the scream, you were dreaming about my ten year old sister?" he said incredulously.

"No, I was dreaming about when I was eighteen and she was seventeen, if that helps."

"Harry, why don't you tell us the whole story and we can get back to matter at hand, looking at Pettigrew." Dumbledore said, quelling and possible arguments.

So Harry began, he told them everything until he was in Dumbledore's office after he had defeated Lord Voldemort. He had only censored the Malfoy house for Ron and Hermione's sake, he never wanted for them to have to live that again.

"So you're the one who betrayed Lily." Snape said viciously toward Pettigrew, taking out his wand.

"Severus!" Dumbledore said firmly.

"Yes?" Snape said like he was back in school and he had just been reprimanded.

"You brought some Veritaserum, correct?"

"I did."

"Very well, then we will proceed in just a moment, I will get the Minister and get this man imprisoned for what he has done." Adding, "Oh and Harry, I think it best if you don't say anything about your time travel, just that you were the discoverer of this murderer."

With that he Flooed off to the Ministry. There was somewhat of an awkward silence between the four and Pettigrew, but he couldn't talk or hear, as he was stunned.

"So Ron and I, get together?" Hermione asked nervously.

"In my last life you did, you were quite happy, but things change, and I don't want to force you two together, that's actually the last thing I want to do." Harry said.

Hermione looked at Ron, who was looking at the floor quite red. Before anything else could be said, Cornelius Fudge, and Dumbledore and a Ministry scribe arrived by floo, effectively silencing all conversation.

"Hello all," the Minister said absently.

"Hello Minister," they all said back.

"Severus, the Veritaserum, if you please." Dumbledore said

Pulling out his wand Snape pointed it at Pettigrew and said, "_Rennervate._" Pettigrew awoke and Snape took out a small green bottle, pouring just a few drops into Pettigrew's mouth. He choked a little but swallowed the potion.

Dumbledore walking towards Pettigrew asked, "Were you the Secret-Keeper for James and Lily Potter?"

"Nnn-Yes" Pettigrew stammered.

"Did you or did you not give that information to Lord Voldemort."

"Yes." Pettigrew said against his will.

"Well there you have it minister, the culprit is in custody," Dumbledore said turning to Fudge.

"No no no no," Fudge said almost a whisper, "He will not go into custody because we already have a killer, Sirius Black."

"He was unlawfully imprisoned, he needs to be released, you didn't even check to see if he actually did the crime, you just chucked him in Azkaban!" Harry said vehemently.

"What do you know, you are a small child who doesn't know anything." The minister almost reprimanded Harry.

"He," pointing at Pettigrew, "Just confessed, you didn't use Veritaserum on Sirius, just blamed someone and moved on, and now you wont admit your mistake!" Harry said in a cold voice, exuding power, well as much as an eleven year old could.

"None of this was suppose to happen," Fudge said glaring at Pettigrew.

Then it dawned on him, faster than thought possible by anyone in the room Harry drew his wand and disarmed Fudge, and tied him up to a chair he had just conjured, leaving the only thing not tied up his left arm, all of it happening in the blink of an eye. Harry crossed the room and just as he was about to pull up his sleeve when Hermione yelled, "Harry, you just attacked the Minister of Magic!"

Harry just said, "Yes, and I think the Minister of Magic is a Death Eater." And pulled up his sleeve, sure enough, there was the familiar snake and skull of a Dark Mark branded on his pudgy arm.

Fudge just started babbling nonsensically, everyone looked quite shocked that he was in fact a Death Eater.

"Severus will you and Miss Clearwater escort the Minister and Mr. Pettigrew to Madam Bones's office if you would be so kind," Dumbledore said taking control of the room, both nodded and moved the true Death Eaters through the floo to the Head of the Auror Department's office, where hopefully they would be tried and sent to Azkaban and get Sirius released.

Dumbledore realizing how late it was told them, "My, my, look at the time, best be off to bed, until next time."

"Professor, I was wondering, could I, have my cloak back?"

"Of course Harry, it merely slipped my mind. Here you are," Dumbledore said handing him his Invisibility cloak. Harry threw it over his head, turning invisible, Ron's eyes widened and Hermione just looked shocked, Harry opened it and said to Ron and Hermione, "Well come on, get in." They all fit easily under the cloak Harry noticed, it was kinda nice to be small again.

They made it back to the Gryffindor Common room without any run-ins with Flitch or Mrs. Norris. They separated for the night after saying their goodnights, getting ready to go to sleep. Harry was the last to climb in bed, exhausted from the tiring events of this evening. Fell deep asleep, not noticing the happiness and love he was feeling, He awoke in the dream world watching not his wedding but Ron and Hermiones'. Ginny by his side his arm wrapped around her but it was her 10 year old mind in a 17 year old body, while Harry had learned to control these impulses, Ginny had not, and as a result…

**Switch**

At the Burrow Ginny was happy because she had been allowed to stay up late reading a book. When her father came in they did their routine and he started on a story about Harry. She fell asleep and dreamed about Ron and some girl she didn't know getting married, she looked down and realized it was like she was there but in an older version of herself, and Harry was there as well, and he looked good, I mean really good, she felt like she had butterflies in her stomach and she just wanted to kiss his lips, Harry looked at her and smiled, it could have melted her into a puddle of gooey mush. It was like they were actually kissing once it was cut way too short by her reckoning by once again what seemed to her like Ron yelling, "Harry!"

* * *

><p><strong>I got another chapter up, as you know because you just read it, i have a Marauders name for Harry but its not locked down, his animagus form is a stag in case you were wondering, so get those suggestions to me! and review! - The Jedi Wizard<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Flying Lessons

**Chapter 9 Flying Lessons**

The days seemed to mesh together for harry, it just seemed like a never-ending sea of questions from Ron and Hermione, the latter especially, trying to pretend that he didn't know what is going on in his classes, worrying about the trial of Peter Pettigrew and Cornelius Fudge, and his vivid dreams with Ginny that were almost real, it felt like she was there and Ron always interrupting them.

Suddenly for Harry it was the next Friday, the first day of broom practice and the day before the trial where he, Ron and Hermione all had to testify.

That afternoon Harry and the other Gryffindors walked down to where the Slytherins were and brooms were lined up, Madam Hooch arrived and told them to get going, to place your hand over the broom and say, "Up!" Harry was one of three people to get it on the first time besides Ron and Malfoy, he was quite pleased when Madam hooch was walking around correcting technique and told Malfoy he had been doing it wrong for years and even more please at the look on his face when she told Harry he was holding it perfectly. Neville once again broke his wrist much to Harry's displeasure, but he couldn't see around it.

"None of you are to move while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing, if any of you even think of getting on a broom you will be out of Hogwarts before you can even say Quidditch."

Malfoy saw Neville's Remembrall on the ground and walked over and picked it up, "Look at what that fat idiot forgot, maybe if he remembered to give this thing a squeeze, he would have remembered what he had forgotten, a brain."

"Give it here Malfoy!" Harry said coldly.

"No, I think I will leave for Longbottom to find." Getting on his broom and soaring to the top of a tree, "How bout at the top of this tree Potter?"

Harry mounted his broom when Hermione grabbed his arm, "Harry you cant possibly be thinking about going up there, not everybody is the same." Harry caught her underlying message, things are different this time, Harry knew it better than anyone," I know Hermione." He kicked off and flew up to Malfoy with ease; it felt amazing to be on a broom again.

"Give it here Malfoy!" Harry said again, "you don't have Crabbe and Goyle with you up here, I'll knock you off your broom."

Malfoy made this realization about the same time Harry did, "Have it your way then," and hurled the Remembrall towards the castle, Harry raced after it. He caught it a foot off the ground, swooping down to catch the small ball, grabbing it just before it smashed into thousands of pieces on the ground. Harry flew to his classmates, landing quite gracefully amidst the loud cheering of his peers.

"HARRY POTTER!" McGonagall yelled.

"But professor-"

"Not the time Miss Granger."

"He was just-"

"Mr. Weasley." Was all she said, effectively shutting him up.

"Let's go Mr. Potter." Harry walked trying to hide the smile on his face; he fell into step with McGonagall. They went to Flitwick's room, McGonagall asking for Wood. Harry once again was the youngest player in over a century as he told Ron and Hermione over dinner.

"You never told us about this!" Ron whispered to Harry. It was true, Harry had told them not everything, just everything pertaining to him and Voldemort, not all the little stuff between them and Malfoy, Quidditch, their love lives, just what they needed to know at the time.

"What was I suppose to tell you? I played Quidditch for 10 years on a team and just for fun for another 80, I absolutely love it, I even played on a pro team for two years. And the world cup team for a year." Harry forcefully whispered back.

"You did?"

"Ya, and you know one of the reasons I loved it so much? Because my best friend was usually always on my team, having fun and joking around with me."

"Who? Ginny? Malfoy?"

"No you prat," Hermione interrupted Harry, "you."

"Do you know how hard it was for me to see you again and not give you, you both a hug? I hadn't seen you in over fifteen years, and Hermione in ten. Do you know how strange this is for me? I have been married for over a hundred and fifty years and now I have to go through dating her all over again. Dumbledore has been dead to me for that long and now here he is, here everyone is alive and well, and I just have to act like a stupid boring 11 year old kid, its just so… annoying!"

"Oh Harry," Hermione said in a sad voice, wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a hug as best she could sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Saying goodbye to your girlfriend Potter? Leaving on the train tonight?" Malfoy said snidely. Hermione instinctively withdrew her arms from his neck.

"She is more than you will ever get, which isn't anything. And no I'm not leaving." Harry countered.

"Well if she is so special and your not leaving then how bout a wizard's duel, tonight in the trophy room."

"Done, who is your second?" Ron said backing Harry up.

"Crabbe," he said looking back at them, sizing them up.

"I will if you actually show up, and not just run to Flitch and say there are gonna be students out of bed, and be a little pansy like the girl in your house." Harry said remembering the last time.

"Deal, eleven o'clock," Malfoy said trying to look like he hadn't been planning that exactly.

"Ok." Malfoy walked off, regaining his supposed swagger.

The three of them finished dinner when Harry said, "C'mon, lets go get Neville so he doesn't have to walk back alone."

The other two agreed and they left for the Hospital wing.  
>"I'm sorry mate, I should have realized you wouldn't have told us all of the story, you must think I am a huge prat." Ron said apologetically looking down at the floor.<p>

"Nope, you're just being you." Harry said jokingly, clapping him on the back.

They got to the hospital wing just as Neville was being released.

"Hey Neville, are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, Madam Pomfrey, fixed my wrist in a second but just kept me there as a precaution." Neville answered her.

They walked back up to the common room, talking, and joking around.

Ron finally asked, "Harry, aren't we going to the duel with Malfoy?"

"No, because neither will he, and I don't want to get caught after hours." He added the last part for Neville.

Saying goodnight to Hermione the boys went to bed, sleeping contently, Neville dreaming of Snape, Ron the trial and Harry of Ginny, once again cut too short by Ron, waking him up for the trial of one Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

><p><strong>There is still time to get your suggestions in for Harry's Marauders name. As always please review. -The Jedi Wizard<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 The Day of the Trial

**Chapter 10 Day of the Trial**

Harry awoke groggy after a very nice dream about Ginny and himself. After Harry finished his shower he realized he didn't have any dress robes for the trial, panicking for a minute before Ron calmed him down saying they could get some in Diagon Alley before.

The two of them met up with Hermione in the Common room and headed to Dumbledore's office, when they arrived Molly and Arthur Weasley were waiting for them ready to escort them.

Introductions were made and Mrs. Weasley started fretting over Harry and Ron almost immediately, for Harry it was like he was one of her own all over again, which it was really. Dumbledore allowed them to go to Diagon Alley for new dress robes for all of them.

They flooed to The Leaky Cauldron, getting breakfast there and Harry, Ron and Hermione telling them about Hogwarts, finally Harry telling them about making the Quidditch team.

"That's very impressive Harry," Mr. Weasley said, "You might even give Charlie a run for his money."

"I heard about him," Harry said excited, "I heard he is really good, but I just have all the natural talent. Do you think we could face off some time, see who is the better seeker?"

"We will see, we actually were going to go visit him in Romania but I think if you wanted to, and Molly allows it you could come stay with us and he can come home, we have a Quidditch pitch at our house you see." Arthur said to Harry as Mrs. Weasley was talking girl with Hermione. Harry and Ron just grinned at each other.

"C'mon, we best get going if we need to go to Madam Malkins." Arthur said.

"And Gringotts," Harry said.

"Why would we go there?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"To get money for robes." Harry answered logically.

"Oh all right we best be off then, and perhaps we can see Bill." Said Mrs. Weasley consenting.

On the way down the alley Ron finally asked the question he had been waiting for since he had first seen the Weasleys. "Mum, where is Ginny?"

"She is over at the Lovegoods dear, terrible what happened to the poor girls mother last year."

"Terrible," Ron echoed. Harry could barely contain his smile at the thought of Ginny at Luna's house, collecting Dirigible Plums and fishing for Freshwater Pimplies.

They arrived at Gringotts and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left with Ron and Hermione to say hello to Bill, while Harry was told to get money and come back immediately. Harry set off for Lufe Ganak's office.

Harry knocked and was told to enter.

"Ah Mr. Potter, how are you today?"

"I am well and yourself?"

"As happy as can be, what can I do for you today?"

"Well I wanted to make a withdraw and see if you could put me in touch with the current CEO of Quidditch Inc."

"Of course, of course, if you would just put your finger here." Indicating a small indent just the size of a thumb in his desk. Harry put his finger in it and felt a tiny prick and then nothing.

"Just making sure you are you Mr. Potter, I am very sorry, just company procedure."

"Its absolutely fine. I understand completely." Harry said reassuring the goblin.

"So, how much would you like?"

"I want one thousand galleons please."

"We highly recommend not carrying such a large amount around, but rather take this card, it has all your money and it can only be used by you or any other people on the account." Taking the card he looked at it, a simple but elegant red and yellow rectangular palm sized card with his name on it.

"Thanks, this will make things lots easier."

"My pleasure Mr. Potter."

"Please call me Harry."

"Alright, Harry, do you still want the information on the CEO of Quidditch Inc.?"

"Yes please," Harry said eagerly.

"Well, not many people know this but the man in charge, Charles Alexander, actually runs Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"Really?"

"Yes, in fact you can floo from this fireplace if you wish," Harry gave him a strange look, "My clients like discretion," Ganak said explaining.

"Thanks, I will be back in five minutes," Harry said and flooed away.

"Hello, and how can I help you today?" Mr. Alexander said not looking up from the fine detail work he was doing on a broom that looked very much like a Firebolt to Harry.

"I'm interested in buying a broom."

"What kind?"

"A Firebolt."

"How do you know about that?" he asked curiously finally looking up at Harry, "Oh, Mr. Potter."

"Please, call me Harry."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I own the majority of this company, a little birdie told me." Harry said, avoiding the question.

"Ok, so what?"

"I want one, as fast as possible made for a seeker, and another two after that, but for those I want for a Keeper and for a Chaser models. And I would also like 10 Nimbus 2000's delivered to Hogwarts for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, delivered anonymously."

"That's a lot your asking for, you paying?" Alexander said, Galleons signs in his eyes.

"Yep." Harry said holding out his new card.

"Thanks. Most people would have just said they owned the company so they didn't have to pay."

"No problem, I don't need the money, and if any Malfoy comes in here trying to buy any brooms, I will give you double whatever he says to not sell him any brooms at all." Harry said.

"Done," offering his hand to Harry, he took it, "Then done it is."

"So I take it you wont be needing the Nimbus 2000 McGonagall asked for?"

"No, but she doesn't need to know that. I need to go, send my broom to me at Hogwarts."

"Will do, its been a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine." Harry said and flooed away.

"Ah, Harry, the Weasleys are looking for you as well as Miss Granger." Ganak said.

"Thank you Ganak, for all you have done," Harry said, offering his hand to the goblin.

"Your welcome, Harry." Taking his hand.

Harry walked out of the office and strait into Molly Weasley.

"Where have you been?" Molly said, Harry thought it was reminiscent of his first summer after Hogwarts.

"I was getting money." Harry said, feigning confusion.

Molly looked like she was going to she was going to explode but she took a deep breath and said in a soft resigned voice, "Well we best be going if we are going to make the trial."

They hurried to Madam Malkins and Ron and Hermione tried on robes while Harry looked around. When he thought they weren't looking he went up to the cashier and paid for all that they would buy, and went back to looking. He found some emerald robes that Ginny probably would have said that they brought out his eyes, he tried them on, and they felt almost perfect.

"Oh, those really bring out your eyes Harry," Mrs. Weasley said to him, Harry just laughed, on the inside of course.

When they all were ready, and at the cash register, the cashier said it had already had been paid of and that she had been sworn to secrecy, the Weasleys were happy and Hermione looked troubled, they walked back to the Leaky Caldron and flooed to the Ministry.

They checked had their wands checked and were given name tags. They all climbed into the lift carrying them to The Department of Mysteries, where they got off and proceeded to courtroom 10 where the trial was to be held.

They sat down and to Harry's surprise Tonks and Kingsley brought in Peter Pettigrew. As Chief Warlock, Dumbledore was like a judge at a muggle court. And Madam Bones was the questioner.

"Peter Percival Pettigrew, you stand accused to killing twelve innocent muggle, consorting with the know Dark wizard, Lord Voldemort, and intentionally lead to their death James and Lily Potter, resisting arrest, and numerous other infractions. How do you plead?" She asked.

"Not guilty. I was under the Imperius Curse; I have been used by Sirius Black as a tool."

"While he was in Azkaban?"

"Yes."

"When he didn't have a wand or any other device to control you with."

"Yes."

"Then how do you explain the Dark Mark on your arm?"

"He made me get it."

"Why would he need you? He himself could have been James and Lily's Secret-Keeper, Why use you?"

"To get them off his trail. They suspected him."

"Very well the prosecution calls forward Hermione Jean Granger for how Mr. Pettigrew came well, back." Dumbledore said in a formal voice.

"Miss Granger, do you swear to tell the truth on penalty of magic?"

"I do."

"Will you please tell the Wizengamot what you saw transpire on September 1st?" Madam Bones asked politely.

Hermione told the court what she saw, as did Ron. Both of them were extremely nervous and once it was over they looked like they had just defeated Lord Voldemort, happy, but exhausted.

"For the last witness the prosecution calls forward Harry James Potter." The whole court started whispering like they were back in Hogwarts and a celebrity had just walked in.

"Mr. Potter, do you swear to tell the truth on penalty of magic?"

"I do."

"Will you please tell the Wizengamot what you saw transpire on September 1st?"

"I will, my friend Ronald Weasley had a rat named Scabbers on his lap, he was trying to impress Hermione with a spell that I knew wouldn't work, and I thought that I knew the spell that would change hair color on his rat, which was the spell he was trying to cast. So I cast I the same time he finished the rhyme, I must have said it wrong because he started morphing soon after."

"And what incantation did you say?"

"Animalis Auctor." Harry said.

"Where did you learn this? This is a very complicated spell, not many people can even perform it."

"I bought the Auror spellbook. I thought that if I could learn some of the spells, I could defeat Lord Voldemort if he ever comes back."

"And what makes you think that?" Madam Bones asked curiously.

"I don't know, I have a hunch, you could call it." Harry said feigning innocence.

**Switch**

There was something in his eye that Tonks almost missed, a twinkle, like he knew something and was just laughing at the entire court for thinking that Voldemort wasn't coming back. Tonks looked at the scrawny eleven year old, with hair that made him look like his father, though she had only seen pictures of them, there already was a striking resemblance.

"What do you think King?" She whispered to her older partner, although she was still a trainee, she could do what were believed to be easy missions.

"I think that Pettigrew has been fooling everyone for over 10 years." Kingsley said honestly, "James and Sirius were like brothers, I couldn't even imagine what would drive Sirius to do that."

"Have you noticed anything about Harry?" Tonks asked curious to what his answer would be. In truth, he had, Harry's eyes never stopped, they assessed people where to move, and anything he might need in case it got sticky. And his body posture was always on edge, like he was ready for anything to go down, which was exactly what he was.

"He seems on edge," Kingsley said, deciding to keep this information to himself just for a little while, just in case.

"Really to me he seems really relaxed," which was exactly what he looker to any other person, but to Kingsley, he knew better.

"Look closer." Kingsley said giving into his teaching mentality. And that's exactly what she did.

"He looks like he is scanning everything, the people, exits, Pettigrew. Looking for anything that might go wrong with the trial, and what to do about it." Tonks said realizing what he was doing, prioritizing what to do and how to do it.

"That's exactly what he is doing, good job. It takes a lot of traumatic experiences for that to develop, even some Aurors don't have it, what I am wondering is how does an eleven year old have it already." Kingsley said troubled.

"Well he is Harry Potter." Tonks said brushing it off, but Kingsley knew better, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

**Switch**

"Thank you Mr. Potter." Madam Bones said.

"Its my pleasure Madam Bones." Harry said stepping down from the stand. He rejoined his friends, just as Dumbledore said, "We will review the presented memories and the statements and make a verdict, the council is adjourned while it is made. Dismissed."

"C'mon, if we hurry we can get you back to Hogwarts for dinner," Mr. Weasley said as Harry's stomach gave a ferocious growl.

"Lets hurry, Harry doesn't look like he can afford to lose any more meals." Mrs. Weasley said her motherly instinct kicking in.

They got back to the Atrium and Flooed to McGonagall's office as Dumbledore was discussing the verdict of the trial.

"Please don't get any ash on my carpet Potter," McGonagall said as Harry stumbled out of the fireplace, not even looking up from the papers on her desk.

"Yes Professor." Ron and Hermione soon followed.

The three trampled down to the Great Hall, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone home, they ate dinner as quietly as they could with everyone in shouting distance asking them questions about where they were and the trial. Finally they retreated to the common room and it soon after, bed.

Harry dreamed about Ginny once again but this time was different, usually they were watching one of Harry's memories, but this time Harry awoke alone outside the Burrow, he walked in the house just as Ginny came down the stairs, she ran into his arms, sobbing.

"Sh, sh, it ok," Harry said, trying to calm her down.

"No, no, its not, your dead." She whispered.

"No I'm not, I'm here, with you." Harry said trying to reassure her, she pulled away, grabbing his and pulling him up the stairs. She pulled him into what should have been her room, but was his in his past life in his house. On the bed lay two old people, the old man was lying still while the woman cried holding on to his arm. Then he realized that it was he and Ginny, after he died, her waking up to him dead. He literally saw the old Ginny lose the will to live right in front of his eyes, he looked at the young Ginny, it was like a mirror image of her older counterpart, "Harry I need you, come back to me, come back to me Harry," and young Ginny disappeared and the old Ginny died, Harry starting to fear for the real Ginny, he awoke, screaming her name.

* * *

><p>Hope you like my longest chapter yet. I have decided a Marauders name for harry so you need not submit any more. As always please Review. - The Jedi Wizard<p> 


	11. Chapter 11 The Verdict

**Chapter 11 The Verdict**

Harry sat strait up, threw off the covers pulled his shoes on and grabbed his invisibility cloak and his wand, trying to be quiet as it was either really late or very early. He slipped out of the room and up to the third year boy's room.

"Accio Marauders Map," Harry whispered. The map zoomed from one of the trunks of the twins into Harry's hand. He slipped out of the room, and down to the common room, thankfully it was empty. Harry climbed out of the portrait hole and started down the castle, referencing the map, he successfully evaded detection and slipped down into the secret passage that led to Honeydukes, and into Hogsmead. Feeling like he was being squeezed through a rubber tube, he apparated to the edge of the Burrow, very quietly he managed to slip in the front door. Nearing the stairs he remembered all the squeaky ones like it was yesterday. He very carefully climbed the stairs missing the ones that would get him in major trouble.

Sighing a breath of relief as he reached the first floor where Ginny's room was, he slowly nudged forward the ajar door and stepped inside, closing it behind him. Taking off his cloak he looked a Ginny, she looked pale and almost lifeless, kneeling by her bed he grabbed her hand, it was ice cold.

"Ginny, no, you cant die, I am right here, I love you, I will never leave you, I promise. Just please stay with me Ginny, I cant live without you just as much as you cant live without me. Ginny if you can hear me please come back to me. Please Ginny," Harry said pleading her to stay alive, to live her life. Cupping her small fragile face in his hand he pressed a soft gentle kiss to her lips, pouring all the love and life as he could into her. Barely he felt her respond, anxiously he pressed harder, kissing her with ferocity, and passion. Ginny responded by kissing him back with the same ferocity and passion. With Ginny responding, Harry pulled away from the intense kiss, but Ginny stopped him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her.

"Ahem," Harry heard from the doorway, "Might I ask what exactly you are doing with my daughter, and why you are in my house?" Molly Weasley said in a cold menacing voice that Harry had never heard before.

Harry standing up against Ginny's wishes as she tried to pull him back down, still half asleep. Harry turned to face the consequences of his actions. Molly's eyes widened when she saw it was Harry, he knew it was because she thought he was supposed to be at Hogwarts.

"Mrs. Weasley, we need to talk." Harry said in an apologetic, remorseful sort of way.

"Out," She said, pointing down the stairs. With his head hung low he walked down the stairs, when he reached the kitchen, she said, "Sit." Leaving no room for arguments. She started a kettle and left the room. Harry just sat there, afraid of the small plump woman that he liked to think of as his second mother. She re-entered the room with Arthur just as the tea went off. She poured three mugs and set them down on the table.

"So Harry, would you like to explain how you broke into our home, into our daughter's room and proceeded to kiss her when you have not even met her once in your life? Is this some kind of sick joke? Or dare? And how on earth did you get out of the castle?" Molly asked in a calmer voice than before but still had that coldness in it. Both of them looked at him, appraising him.

"Well, actually I know almost everything there is to know about your daughter, you're whole family actually. I am from the future." Harry said trying to hide his face. Molly scoffed; Arthur just kept looking at him.

"And we are suppose to believe that lie?" Molly said harshly.

"Mrs. Weasley you have two brothers, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, if I'm not mistaken, which you named the twins middle names after. They died in the war, did they not? And when you and Arthur are alone he calls you Mollywobbles. Arthur, you have a Ford Anglia that flies, you work in the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, and you think that Lucius Malfoy is just as much a fraud Voldemort himself."

They both looked shocked, but still skeptical, "That's all things the twins could have told you."

"Yes, it is, but how does it explain that I apparated here, or I know what is probably going to happen, for the next 150 years."

"Probably?"

"Things are different, I made different choices, said different things, it changes things, and I am not going to sit by and see the people I love die, especially Ginny."

"Why her? You probably could have had anyone, why our little girl?" Arthur asked him, his first question all morning.

"Because she was the one, she is smart, funny, fiery, she can make me laugh like no one else can, and I love her." Harry said in a small voice.

"That sounds like if its true, you talking about Ginny in your last life, she could be different as you said."

"She could, but I still have to try, she will be the only one for me, ever, even if she rejects me an hates me, I will still love her, forever." Molly's eyes widened, looking not at Harry, but the doorway behind him.

"Can I have a cup of tea mum? My throat really hurts-" Ginny asked looking around the tense room.

"Sure dear, just a minute, go back up to bed, I will bring it to you." Molly told her daughter, but Ginny didn't hear her, she was looking at the boy with messy raven hair and glasses, one that in her dreams was Harry Potter. He turned to look at her with piercing green eyes, looking at her with love. Ginny in a trance, just stood there, not knowing whether she should obey her mother or sit with the boy that had been plaguing her dreams for so long. Using what she needed to get into Gryffindor, she sat down, still looking at him.

"Ginny." Her mother warned, "Go back upstairs, now." Broken out of the trance, she stood, and walked out of the room, glancing over her shoulder to look at the eleven-year-old boy.

"Now, how did you get here? Did you fly?" Molly asked him accusingly once Ginny left.

"I told you, I apparated." Harry said.  
>"Don't lie to us, we weren't born yesterday, I bore the twins, and I have heard about your father and his friends at Hogwarts. Now, lets hear the truth, who put you up to this." Molly said in a angry voice, losing the pretense.<p>

"I told you, I wasn't put up to anything, I thought Ginny was dying, and she was, I brought her back, don't you see?"

"No, I don't see and I don't believe you, now, tell the truth." She screeched at him.

"He is telling the truth Molly, I believe him." Said the old man walking through the doorway, "Had you looked at your daughter's vitals before Harry's arrival, you would have believed her dead, and no hope of recovery. Yet you didn't, and here is this boy, saying the truth and you don't believe him, it reminds me of another morning much like this one, if I am not mistaken." Mrs. Weasley looked like she had been slapped across the face with life.

"You-you," Mrs. Weasley stuttered, "are really from the future?" She asked Harry.

"Yes," turning to the old man he asked, "How did you know?"

"There are other ways to monitor the school than your father's old map Harry." He said with a twinkle in his eye. "What proved most difficult was following you here, I had no idea where you had gone, and then I remembered you and Miss Weasley."

Arthur, having been quiet all this time, finally spoke up, "You and Miss Weasley? That sounds like a couple." He said in a concerned but beaten down voice.

"Well, I hadn't finished the whole story yet, its actually Mrs. Potter." Harry said his head hanging low.

Arthur choked on his tea, Molly paled quite considerably. Then, Harry had a stroke of brilliance, not that he wasn't always brilliant, just more brilliant that usual.

Turning to the old man he asked, "Do you think I could borrow your pensive?"

"Of course, I shall go get it as it is an awfully long trip for a summoning charm." He said, and departed.

"Am I going to marry Harry?" Ginny said expectantly, with a tinge of fear. All three lost in thought they had missed the small girl re-enter the room. Molly jumped, Arthur just looked mentally and physically drained as well as exhausted. But it was Harry that answered her.

"When you are older, its your choice if you want to marry me." It tore Harry apart saying that, he wanted to say yes, she was going to marry him, but he couldn't, he wanted her to choose him, not push her away by forcing her.

The old man came back with his pensive, setting the stone basin on the table. Harry chose the memories he wanted them to see and put them in. With some hesitancy Molly and Arthur entered, leaving Harry with Ginny and the old man.

"Harry I'm sure you're wondering what happened with the trial." The man said. In truth Harry had completely forgotten in the midst of this morning.

"Perhaps not," the man said wisely, "in any case, Pettigrew was sentenced to the Dementor's kiss, and Sirius has been released." Harry was shocked that they had given him the Dementor's kiss; he thought it would just be a full life sentence at Azkaban. And the thought of Sirius now out of Azkaban made him happy, he was free, and no restrictions unlike last time.

Molly and Arthur emerged from the pensive, Molly with tears in her eyes, and Arthur looking sad.

"Harry I am so sorry," Molly sobbed as she looked at Harry, like all she wanted was to pull him into a bone-crushing hug, but was unsure if he was ok with that.

Harry looked down, his face reddening. He stood up put his arms up for her, indicating she could in fact crush him, he new it was a small price he was happy to pay for her love.

"Out of curiosity, what did you show them?" the man said, as Molly finally released her death grip.

"Albus, you of all people know the value in family and what that means, I simply showed them that I was their son, and no amount of travel, whatever kind it may be, will break the bonds of love and family." Harry said regarding him as an equal for the first time.

Dumbledore looked at Harry, his eyes getting wet, "Harry, Merlin himself could not have said it better."

Well, I am related to him, thought Harry, but he decided to keep that tidbit to himself for now.

"Merlin, look at the time," Arthur said, jumping in his chair. He rushed off preparing himself for work.

"Harry, its time." Dumbledore said softly, Harry nodded, casting a glance in Ginny's direction, unsure of what to do. Ginny being Ginny, walked up to him and hugged him, quite quickly, her face getting quite a lovely shade of red because of her embarrassment before she raced upstairs.

"Harry, I am truly sorry, I should have believed you, but it isn't something too far off that the twins couldn't think of it-" Molly said, gushing to make up for her mistake.

"Mrs. Weasley, I forgive you, it was a honest mistake, if someone had tried this on me, he would have been out my door before he could say 'don't'." Harry said, assuring her.

She smiled at him, "Go, don't be late for class, and say hello for me!" she called to him as he walked down the lane with Dumbledore.

"Harry, take my arm, then we can apparate right into Hogwarts?" Dumbledore said offering his arm.

"Well, being me has some advantages." Harry said with a mischievous grin, before apparating away. Dumbledore followed him quickly to ask the meaning of that, expecting him to be outside the castle gates, but he was not, Dumbledore sighed, disappearing into the early morning fog.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to get this up, school is a hard thing to deal with when you hate it, anyways hope you like my newest installation and are having more fun than me currently. Please review! The Jedi Wizard<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 Brooms

Chapter 12 Brooms

Harry apparated directly onto the first floor landing, slipping into his dormitory where the other first years still slept soundly. Harry his mind at rest, took his shoes off, and climbed back in bed, almost instantly falling asleep.

"Harry!" Ron yelled.

What?" Harry asked sleepily, his head still buried in his pillow.

"Come on, your gonna be late." Ron said, almost whining.

"Then I will be, its not like I haven't been late before." Harry said, still half asleep.

Ron finally fed up grabbed his pillow, grabbing the open end and getting all the stuffing on one side, wound up and hit Harry with it right on the back of his head. Harry, after years of being an Auror, you didn't have time to think, just act, and that's exactly what he did. He grabbed his wand, casting a nonverbal Levicorpus at Ron. Ron didn't like the first time he had this charm done on him, and it held true this time too, except it was even more in fright.

Harry, now finally awake, realized the position Ron was in; he preformed the counter, dropping Ron on his bed. On an after thought he stuffed his wand away, not wanting Ron getting any ideas.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Ron almost shouted at Harry.

Harry thinking on his feet came up with in his mind, a near perfect solution. "Ron, calm down, it was probably the twins, they are always up to something aren't they?"

"Ya, your probably right, they would think of something like that."

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast." Harry said, trying to get off that subject.

"Ok," Ron's face lighting up.

The boys got ready, and walked down to the common room in amiable silence. Hermione sat in a chair, and much to the boy's sarcastic surprise, was reading a book.

"Hermione you coming?" Ron asked as they stopped by her chair.

"Ya let's go." She said smiling, her face lighting up like Ron, but hers was not because of food like his was.

As they exited the common room, and into the halls, where no one was, Hermione asked, "Harry, can I ask you a question?"

"Lay off him Hermione, you ask him more questions than an arithmancy book does." Ron said in almost a harsh tone.

"Ron," Harry said, angry with his friend for hurting Hermione, "shut up. You are being a prat. And I don't mind answering Hermione, it's a small price I am more than willing to pay for being with the two of you, even if you are bickering."

Ron looked down, ashamed of his actions. Hermione looked like she was going to cry, so Harry put an arm around her and they headed down to the great hall, Ron trudging behind them.

"So, what did you want to ask?" Harry said kindly.

"Oh," Hermione said, getting red faced," Er—I was going to ask you, if you could help me with my Transfiguration homework?"

"Sure Hermione, you never have to ask, you have helped me more times than I can count, and it would be my honor to help you." Harry said squeezing her closer for a second. Ron just looked even more embarrassed. Coming to the great hall, they looked for seats, finding three, they sat down. Harry sat next to Fred, making sure that Ron and Hermione sat next to each other.

They sat in silence, Harry listened in on Fred and George's conversation that they were having in whispered voices and hushed tones.

"Well where is it?" Fred asked George.

"I don't know, I put it in my bag last night." George whispered back.

"Well it wasn't there this morning."

"I know I put it there, I am positive."

"Who else knows what it is, it just looks like parchment," Fred said, reasoning.

"Your right, we just have to find it." George said.

"Agreed."

Harry figured they were talking about the Marauders Map, he would have to return it tonight. But, on the other hand, it could come in handy. Harry, thinking about came up with an even more brilliant idea, he would make a new one, an updated one.

"Hermione I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, it was very mean and it hurt your feelings, it was stupid of me to say and I am really sorry, will you please forgive me?" Ron said, looking at his food but looking up at Hermione in the end.

"Of course I will Ron," she said, beaming.

"Cool," Ron said, apparently her smile was infectious because soon he was smiling as well, and because of their resolution, harry was smiling too. But unfortunately for Harry, all good things must come to and end, well at least for the short run.

"How was detention yesterday Potter?" Draco sneered.

"I wouldn't know, I wasn't there, I didn't get caught because I was hidden, and I saw Filch coming in and leaving of the Trophy Room. Someone told Filch exactly were we would be and when we would be there. That leaves exactly one person to tell him Malfoy, you, you big pansy."

Just as Harry finished, he cast a jelly legs jinx just strong enough to make Malfoy's knees wobble, and have him collapse to the ground, to everyone in the hall, it looked like he had collapsed in fear. The entire hall went silent. Casting the counter, he simply returned to eating, enjoying the delicious food, when people gave him funny looks, he just said, "What? I'm hungry."

Malfoy, standing, brushed off his robes and gave Harry a hateful glare at his back and stalked off, Crabbe and Goyle not following him as much as loyal lapdogs anymore, but more as two friends subjected to walk behind someone else.

The hall resumed eating and talking much to Harry's pleasure.

"Harry, that was brilliant!" Ron whispered at Harry.

"No it wasn't, Harry, you could have hurt him, but do have to admit, it may have been slightly amusing." Hermione said, almost smiling to herself. Ron and Harry looked at each other and then at Hermione.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" Harry asked, a smile on his face.

"Excuse me but I can have fun too." Hermione said, playing hurt.

"Oh really?" Ron said, joining in.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am going to have fun with two boys this afternoon." Hermione said firmly.

"And what two boys would those be?" Harry asked.

"I can't tell you, if I did, I would have to kill you." Hermione said with mock seriousness.

"Well are they extremely good-looking and have the names Ron and Harry?" Ron said.

"They just may, well, they aren't too good looking, one is really scrawny and the other, eats like a pig."

"I am not." Harry said.

"Do not." Ron said.

Hermione just laughed, "well I best be going, I need to study Transfiguration."

"Do you need my help?" Harry asked.

"Ya that would be great." Hermione said, standing.

"But I am still eating," Ron complained.

"Then grab some and let's go." Harry said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Grabbing food, the three of them walked back up to the common room, Hermione left to get her books while Ron and Harry got a couch. Hermione came back down and sat between them, opening the book she showed Harry the spell she wanted to learn.

"Hermione, this is a very complex spell, we wont learn it until at least fifth year." Harry said.

"Harry, please?"

"Alright, the incantation is _crispum capillos._ Just think the way you want it, and it will be just that, unless you are making it longer or shorter." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry, do you mind?" Hermione asked, motioning to Harry's head sheepishly.

"Lets do this." Harry said.

"_Crispum capillos." _Hermione said enunciating very clearly and doing the wand movement shown in the picture of the book. Harry's biggest and craziest tuft of hair started curling, the movement was miniscule but Hermione was visibly pleased.

After trying a few times, she could get all of his hair to curl slightly.

"Alright, one more time." Harry said, happy he could help his friend.

Hermione took a deep breath, and cast the spell, Harry's hair turned into somewhat of an afro, just small. Ron burst out laughing; Hermione couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"What did it work?" Harry asked confused.

"Here," Hermione said, handing him a mirror.

After looking at his ridiculous hair, Harry too couldn't keep from laughing.

Stumbling into the common room, Oliver Wood looked dazed.

"Oliver, what's up?" Harry asked, concerned for the older classman.

"McGonagall just told me, someone donated 10 brand new Nimbus 2000's for the specific use of the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"Seriously?" Fred asked. Oliver just nodded.

"We are going to crush everybody." George said, hi fiving his twin.

"McGonagall gave us permission to use the pitch this afternoon to practice on them." Oliver said.

"Wicked," the twins said.

And just like that the entire school knew that the Gryffindor Quidditch team had Nimbus 2000's and were going to be a force to be reckoned with this year.

The new brooms were the talk all through lunch until a lone owl soared in, snowy white bird that was particularly fond of a raven-haired boy when he let her out. In her talons, she clutched a broom looking object, Harry immediately stood up and walked out of the hall, Hedwig following him. Going out on the grounds, he found a secluded spot and took the package from Hedwig, stroking her head.

"What's that Potter? First years aren't allowed brooms." Malfoy said with a sneer.

"He has a broom because I authorized it." McGonagall said, surprising the first years. "Now if you will excuse us, Mr. Potter has Quidditch practice to get to."

"But first years aren't allowed." Malfoy whined.

"In most cases, but Mr. Potter is a very rare case." McGonagall said, putting her hand on Harry's shoulder she guided him away. "Now run along, enjoy your afternoon."

"Thanks Professor," Harry said after they were out of range.

"Well I couldn't have my brand new seeker being bullied by a bunch of first years, plus, it was three to one." She said, trying to justify her actions. In reality she was trying to hide that she already much liked the small eleven year old. After all he was the child of her two favorite students, ones that she missed dearly.

Harry of course knew her real intentions, but he couldn't let on.

"Well thank you Professor." Harry said, his gratitude genuine.

McGonagall was touched by his gratitude; once again reminding her just how much he was like his parents. "Now get to practice, and don't be late." McGonagall said, trying to hide her eyes tearing up.

Harry wasn't fooled for a second, he had left early, so most people would just be leaving the great hall, and he was already at the pitch, he probably would be the first one there. Not minding the alone time, as it was one of the first since he had gotten to Hogwarts, he changed quickly and unwrapped his firebolt, amazed once again by the craftsman ship. Looking at the handle he saw not only Firebolt but right before it, it said Potter, a Potter Firebolt just for him. Smiling he ran out on the pitch, he took off thinking he had a few more minutes, he flew strait up, getting to a good height, he dropped, closing his eyes, he let the wind rush past him, feeling the power of flight. Opening his eyes, he pulled out of his free fall, his toes caressing the grass tips before shooting into the sky once against again. Hearing catcalls, he turned, seeing the team watching him in awe, the twins the ones doing the calling.

"Wood, you told us he was good, but you didn't say world class." Fred said.

Harry, landing looked shy, exactly what he was trying to pull off.

"Harry, were did you learn that?" Wood asked, clearly impressed.

"I just did what felt right." Harry said.

"You keep doing that and we will win the cup for sure." Fred said, clapping Harry on his back, everyone congratulating him as they walked past. Wood stayed behind, waiting to talking to Harry alone.

"So I guess you don't need to learn how to fly, but do you get the basics of Quidditch?" Wood asked Harry.

Oh I know more than the basics Harry chuckled to himself, "Ya, I think I do." Harry said.

"Good, then lets get going." Wood said, both eager to get flying.

The team swooped and soared, speeding faster and faster as the top of the line brooms outclassed the Hogwarts brooms by many times. Overall it was a great time for harry, not having to worry about anything but looking for the snitch as they were playing a mock game. Harry glimpsed the snitch right before it dropped. Diving once again, he flawlessly pulled out of his Wronski feint, snatching the snitch right out of the air. Pumping his fist in the air, he look around expecting to see a feisty little redhead coming to congratulate him. Seeing only Fred and George, he remembered Ginny, it would be a year before she came to Hogwarts, and probably another after that before she could play. Saddened he landed, missing the congratulations and the praise he received, he only wanted to hear that from one person. Taking off again, he kept flying, even after everyone else had long gone back to the castle. Just as the last rays of light left the sky, Harry realized just how late it really was. Quickly landing and rushing through changing, he was left in complete darkness when he exited the changing rooms. Casting Lumos, he climbed on his broom-flying strait up to Gryffindor tower.

Reaching the First year window, he tapped on it. Inside Ron looked like he was going to die of anxiousness, hearing the tapping he jumped about a foot, rushing over he opened the window, expecting an owl fly through. His eyes bulged as Harry gently flew through.

"Harry! Where have you been?" Ron asked.

"Ron, relax, you sound like your mother."

"When have you met my mother, oh right." Ron said, remembering.

"And besides, I was just flying." Harry said, hopping that Ron would leave him alone.

"Oh." Ron sounded almost envious looking at his broom with longing.

"Ron, you can have the first ride tomorrow, I promise." Harry said understanding Ron.

"Really?" Ron sounded incredulous.

"Absolutely." Harry said, holding it out, he offered it to Ron.

Looking at the broom with reverence, he stepped closer, inspecting it.

"Wait a minute this isn't a Nimb-" Ron said in confusion before Harry clapped his hand over Ron's mouth. Looking around at his other dorm mates, not noticing anything, he released his hand.

"Your right its not, its better, much better." Harry said, "It's called a Firebolt, and I will tell you every single thing I know about it in the morning, but right now, I need to sleep."

Harry, all the flying finally catching up with him, collapsed on his bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

Opening her eyes, Ginny felt totally encompassed by a warm muscular person with his arms wrapped around her. Turning around to face him, she saw Harry, his face totally serene. Remembering all the times before, she kissed him, slowly awakened by her kiss, Harry snaked his arms around her waist, holding her fast to him. As they continued kissing, she lost herself completely to him, finally when they came up for air, she realized her surroundings, and how acutely aware of her body she was, feeling fire almost everywhere Harry touched her, and that wasn't much. Feeling something grow and harden against her stomach, she lifted her hips to release it. Moving her hips back down, it pressed right into her, pushing down harder, it sank into her, feeling intense pleasure like she had never known, she fell asleep, content.

* * *

><p>So sorry it took so long to update, i had a major writers block, and i went to new york. Here is 12 and 13 is on the way, thanks for being patient. The Jedi Wizard<p> 


	13. Chapter 13 Halloween

Warning- this Chapter contains underage drinking, be warned.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 Halloween<p>

Harry awoke to Ron snoring, sighing, Harry grabbed his glasses and looked at the clock, it read 3:48. Sighing once again, he remembered the intense dream he just had. It was the morning after Ginny and his first time, he smiled at the memory. All he wanted was Ginny back, and he had to wait so long to just see her, disheartened, he tried to get some sleep. After fifteen minutes he got up showered and dressed. Walking down to the common room he plopped down in his favorite armchair, content. Not even realizing he fell asleep he woke to Ron shaking him.

"Come on, breakfast." he said urging Harry.

Harry stood, and walked down to breakfast with Ron.

Harry fell into a rhythm over the next few weeks, school, Quidditch, the abating flow of questions from Hermione, and the vivid dreams of Ginny still, the both of them getting closer and closer. Way to soon for Harry, Halloween was upon them, it seemed that Ron really was trying to be nice to Hermione, just so he didn't hurt her. The morning of Halloween, the three of them were sitting in charms, working on learning Wingardium Levosia Ron once again couldn't get the hang of it. Hermione tried to help him but he finally broke.

"Hermione, I will never learn if you are constantly helping me! Just leave me alone!" Ron said, whispering furiously.

"I'm just trying to help you." Hermione said in a small voice.

"Yeah, and I don't want your help! In fact, I never want your help ever again, I can do things on my own." Ron said harshly. Hermione looked on the verge of tears, racing out of the room, leaving her books behind."

"What in the bloody hell was that about?" Harry asked pissed.

"I am sick of her babying me, I can take care of myself." Ron said, still angry.

"She wasn't babying you, you prat. She was just trying to help, not get in your way, if you didn't want her help, just tell her, not blow up in her face." Harry said, hoping the message was sinking in. And by the looks of Ron's face it sure was.

"Class dismissed." Flitwick said.

"Now take this," Harry said, handing Ron Hermione's books, "and go make up with her." Ron nodded, ashamed of his actions, taking her books he strode off to make up, Harry looking pleased, walked back to the common room, hoping they worked out their problems.

When Harry finally went to lunch alone he wondered, had Ron found her yet? It wasn't like him to miss meals. Halfway through lunch Harry looked up to see a dejected looking Ron still carrying Hermione's books, he sat down, not even trying to eat. Harry was nervous, what had happened? And where was Hermione?

"I never found her," Ron said, "but Harry, what if I screwed up? What if she and I can never be friends again? What if she hates me?" getting more and more nervous.

"Ron, don't worry about it, we will find her, and when we do, you can make it up to her, I promise. Hermione doesn't have a hateful bone in her body, she is too nice for that." Harry said, hoping to assuage Ron's fears. Ron gave him a small smile but his heart wasn't in it, and Harry knew that.

After lunch they continued their search but having no luck in their quest. They even checked the Marauder's map, but to no avail.

By dinner Hermione still hadn't been found, and Harry had a sinking suspicion that she wouldn't be found unless she wanted to be found. They had checked everywhere, even the girls bathroom where she had been previously, but all the boys efforts had been for naught.

Very dismayed, they went to Dinner, both downcast.

"Troll! Troll in the dungeon! Just thought you should know." Quirrell yelled, running into the Great Hall, and then promptly fainting. Harry looked almost disgusted at the professor. The Hall erupted in pandemonium, everyone screaming his or her head off and pushing for the door, it reminded Harry of a mosh pit, minus the dancing.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled, enhancing his voice over the hundreds of frightened children screaming at the top of their lungs. "Please," he said calmer, after the yelling had subsided, "Prefects, please escort students to their houses, teachers, follow me to the dungeon."

The rest Harry missed due to Ron looking at Harry with eyes as big as saucers, and saying "Hermione, she doesn't know!"

Pushing their way through as the crowd jostled to get to their respective common rooms, Harry and Ron, broke into a sprint breaking away from the group, avoiding Percy's gaze. Harry hoping he was right, lead the way to the girls bathroom, just before they rounded the corner, they saw the looming form of a mountain troll enter the bathroom before them. Hearing her scream, they rushed in, both afraid for her life. Harry running in, failed to notice the large piece of wood, and subsequently, tripped over it, and still going to regain his balance, he ran into a large object, and proceeded to fall right on his butt.

The troll, feeling Harry's body smash into its leg, looked down at him and picked him up by the leg, almost crushing it. Deciding to hit Harry a few times with his club, did just that.

"Do something," Harry yelled at Ron.

"What?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Anything!" Harry yelled in exasperation. Hermione huddling under a sink, tried to remind Ron, "Swish and Flick."

"Wingardium Levosia!" Ron yelled, pointing his wand at the trolls club. The troll, about to take a swing at Harry, swung, but the club stayed, suspended above its head. Ron, releasing the spell, let the club drop, falling strait into the troll's face as he looked up in confusion. Dropping Harry, the troll swayed, teetering before crashing to the ground, creating a large dust cloud to come up and, almost crushing Harry in the process.

McGonagall rushed in, followed closely by Snape and Quirrell. Quirrell looked like he was going to hurl, or have a heart attack. Snape looked almost mildly amused, and McGonagall, she looked furious.

"What on earth is going on here?" She said in a cold voice. Sighing, she said in a softer voice, "Your lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

"They were looking for me Professor." Hermione said.

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall said, shocked.

"I had read all about them and I thought I could handle it, obviously I was wrong." Hermione said, looking down. "If it wasn't for Harry and Ron I probably would be dead." Hermione said, looking up at McGonagall.

"Well, Miss Granger, your actions were reckless and not well thought, Five points from Gryffindor." McGonagall said. "You can go finish the feast in the Common Room," Turning to the boys, she said, not many first years could take on a full grown Mountain Troll and live to tell the tale, as is, Five points each will be awarded to your house."

The boys beamed, they hadn't gotten expelled, that was good. "Now go and finish your feast." McGonagall said, dismissing them. They walked out of the bathroom, Hermione was just outside, pacing.

"Hermione," Ron started, "I'm really sorry-"

Hermione practically jumped into Ron's arms, Ron not expecting it at all, but somehow managing to stay upright, hugged her tightly back. Harry, knowing they needed time, headed back up to the common room.

"You saved me," she said, her voice sounding strangled.

"Of course I did, couldn't let that Troll get you, now could I." Ron said reassuring her.

"But I thought you hated me."

"Never, Harry and I were looking for you all day, I almost went spare when we couldn't find you." They both laughed their tension fading.

"Come on, you must be starving." Ron said, disentangling himself from Hermione but keeping his arm on her shoulders.

"Ya," she said smiling brightly up at him, and snuggling closer to him. They departed, both feeling much better. If bringing a troll down with someone doesn't bring you closer, then you must be crazy.

Harry walked into the common room, surprised to see that someone had smuggled in Butterbeer and Firewhiskey.

Harry, in remembrance, took a shot of Firewhiskey. After his eyes cleared after the burning substance, He saw someone he hadn't seen in a long time, standing out of the way, looking almost lonely in a huge party.

Frowning Harry called, "Katherine!"

The brunette Fifth year walked over, "Do I know-" she stopped abruptly seeing his scar.

"I am Harry Potter," Harry said smiling at the girl and extending his hand. She took it, unsure of his actions.

"I'm sorry but how do you know me?" She asked.

Harry was thankful he was quick on his feet and said, "Oh I just saw you around and wanted to meet you." After he said it, he realized how lame it really was. But how was he supposed to tell this girl that when he knew her, she got turned into a vampire and killed her husband and son. Overcome by grief, she had burned herself alive to join them.

"Ok," she said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, if I am making you uncomfortable, you can leave." Harry said.

"Oh, it's ok, I just don't usually get celebrities knowing my name," she said, muttering, "or anyone else for that matter."

Harry smiled, "I'm sure it will all work out for the best," he said, "and by the looks of it, someone does want to talk to you." He nodded at a man, seeing her future husband talking to another guy, but glancing at her.

"Stephen?" She asked doubtfully.

"You'll never know if you don't try." Harry said.

"True, you sure you will be fine alone?" She asked.

"Absolutely, I was going to bed anyways." Harry said. Smiling she walked over to Stephen and started talking to him, glancing over her shoulder to gesture towards Harry, she saw he was already gone, looks like she would have to thank him later, she thought to herself.

Harry walked up to his room, thankful it was empty, he flopped down on his bed, exhausted from the day.

When Harry awoke in his dream, it was like he was back at the crossroads. Trying to judge how old he was, he guessed he was late twenties, early thirties. Sitting down on a nearby bench, he waited, for something. Finally, for what seemed like an eternity, a lone figure came out of the white light surrounding him. Unable to make out the face but, seeing the red hair, he jumped up, ready to greet the visitor.

"Daddy!" a young girl yelled and rushed to him.

"Lily?" Harry asked the young girl.

"Hi daddy, I missed you." She said, hugging his waist. She looked 10 maybe in Harry's eyes, he wondered why she was here at this age/

"Why are you here baby?" Harry asked.

But it was not his daughter that answered but a figure in dark robes, a cowl covering his face. "While you may have gone from your old life, it still continues, and it was, as unfortunate as it may be to you, her time to go."

"But she wasn't a wielder of the Hallows, and hopefully not imbued with a Horcrux."

"No, but I figured she would want to see her father before she went on, since you won't be there for a while." The figure said.

"Are you saying I am not going to die soon?" Harry asked.

"I can't say anything, but what I can say is, there are many forces in this world, some good, some evil, I collect all of them, and they all beg for more time, except for some my family, who still welcomes it like an old friend."

"You're related to Ignotus Peverell?"Harry asked, shocked.

"My dear boy, of course, I am Atta Peverell, and I was the creator of the Hallows, and not wanting anyone to have that power, I gave each of them to one of my sons, on a bridge before they departed off into the world. I died shortly after, never learning of the fate that had befallen them. Thanatos welcomed me, as he welcomes all, and together, we bring the souls of everyone, however mangled, to the afterlife."

"But why?" Harry asked.

"Harry, those objects should never have been made, they corrupt even the best people, you of all people should know." He said, and Harry did, George had gone almost mad looking for the Resurrection Stone, never to find it.

"Harry, they need to be destroyed." He said.

"Daddy, can we go home?" Lily asked him.

"Of course baby, I just have to do some things then I will be there, I promise." Harry said.

"She is right, we must be going, and Harry, remember, they must be destroyed." And with that, the two of them disappeared, moving on to the next great adventure. Harry feeling drowsy, lay down on the ground, falling asleep only to be woken up again.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry for the wait, I had a huge writers block that i have hopefully overcome. Hope you like this turn of events, review if you don't, I love suggestions! - The Jedi Wizard P.S. I really would like a beta reader if you are interested, just let me know.<p> 


End file.
